The long-term objective of this study is to determine the public health significance of human genital tract chlamydial (particularly TRIC (trachoma-inclusion conjunctivitis) agent) infections. Essentially this is to be determined by careful clinical evaluation and followup of patients with TRIC agent conjunctivitis or genital tract infections combined with studies on prevalence of infection in selected populations.